


Bitch: The Indra Will Fuck You Up Edition

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Series: BITCH The Series. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Asura, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AshuInd, F/M, High School, Incest, Indra Is A Bitch, Kinky sex, M/M, More later - Freeform, Multi, Omega Indra, Omega Verse, Other, bitch, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: Asura is a modern day high school student, his biggest challenge? Books? crazy Senseis? Studying? No! his bitchy, jealous older twin brother holding out on sex!





	1. Trying Not To Be A Fuckboy.

_"Ootsutsuki Asura. If you EVER want to get up in this kitty, or even take a piece of this cookie raw during my heat cycle ever again, you better stop talking to that Kanna bitch. I'll fucking murder that wench. I'm warning you. Meet me in the boys bathroom in five minutes after the bell rings, second floor, near the janitor's office. You better be there, or I'll rip your fucking dick off._

_If I ever find out I'm not the only one getting fucked by you..._

_I'll fuck_ **you** _up, I swear to fucking god, if that whore even looks at you I'm flattening all the tires in BOTH your cars!_

_Love and Kisses~ Indra."_

 

17 year old Ootsutsuki Asura had a problem, a big problem, and not just the aching throb of his extra thick cock, which was currently trapped uncomfortably in his jeans. He stared at the text message from his older brother, Indra. They were twins, raised alongside one another by their father Hagoromo after their mother died when they were born. Asura was sitting in the back of the classroom at the high school he attended, Temple of Shiva high school. The school was more an academy but it didn't require a uniform unlike most. The building was tall and on each of the 10 levels at least one of the windows was stained glass, telling the story of the founder of the school system. Hagoromo had founded the school many years ago, and as such decided to return. Asura knew India held sorrowful memories for his father, every little thing brought back thoughts of their mother Indrani. Hagoromo had named Indra after their mother, as according to him, Indra 'looks just like her'. Seeing a picture when he was older, Asura could confirm his father's words as indeed true. His mother and Indra looked almost exactly alike, save her breasts and slightly smaller hands and waistline. But that was when they were just reaching prepubescence. Now as they were older the similarity between the two Omegas was even more apparent.

Indra was breathtakingly beautiful, his slender waist and long spiky brown hair, the way he kept his eyebrows shaved in the fashion of nobility. His amazing smile, the perfect, heated tightness of his pussy, the way his back arched into Asura, a born Alpha, as the younger twin fucked him into the headboard of their harem styled bed. He and his family had traveled from India, luckly they'd found a place in Japan that catered to their religious beliefs. Hagoromo had no clue about his sons relationship, but Asura was more than certain the walls had ears. He was dressed in a black wife beater, a pair of loose fitting comfortable jeans covered dirty grey sneakers. His hair was pulled back, spiked a bit in the air, the longer strands were bunched together into two side ponytails on either side of his head. A white pair of hair bandages wrapped around his forehead.

Asura was bored, the sensei had taken the rest of the class on a field trip, he had decided to skip school today but Indra had dragged him here with the promise of hot kinky public bathroom sex. He'd been sitting here for a few hours, watching the clock on the wall as it ticked. Each of the desks were a dark brown, with spaces inside to store books. The chairs were all lined up behind each desk, each an equally boring shade of black. But as he flicked an eraser at the chalkboard, the white walls dragging on into the pit of neverending boredom. The door of the classroom opened, Asura looked up, the dark purple hair of Kanna walking into the room. He frowned, Indra would kill him a thousand times over if he caught him talking to the girl. He used to flirt with all the omegas, girls and guys alike in school back in India, before he and Indra fell deeply in love, their mating bond was not confirmed just yet, they felt bound to be together but in this world a special mark would appear to signify a fated pair. Asura was not worried, he knew Indra was his soulmate, though such a thing never stopped any other Alpha from flirting with or fucking an unmated Omega. Alphas were not bound to only mate with one omega in this society if they chose not to. Asura refused to be that way . Old habits were hard to break, but with as fine a dish as Indra's bush waiting on him to eat it out, he was determined not to let his brother down. He would never cheat on Indra, he loved his beautiful Omega far too much, but his older brother was a psychotic bitch....

He didn't notice her outfit, a light purple sundress with purple sandals, she frowned and waved at him,"h-hi Asura-kun..." her soft voice was drowned out by the blood rushing to his dick with thoughts of Indra's beautiful body. Her short purple hair in her face, she shyly waved at him again, smiling gently, poking two of her fingers together. He grumbled, the bell rang, Asura got up and bolted out the door. Kanna looked after him extremely hurt by his rude behavior. He didn't have time to care, he was on the 6th floor... which meant he only had five minutes to get to the second floor bathroom, pin his baby boy against the bathroom stall door and take a bite of his favorite cookie... Indra.

Shortest chapter ever yes? bigger, and harder things to be continued...


	2. Give It to Me Fuckboy (preview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A preview of chp 2 second sex scence to celebrate 69 hits in the most perverted way possible.

"ASURA!!!" Indra had his head pressed into the side of the bathroom wall, hands pinned above it tightly. His ass was out in the air, a large handed smack resounding around the cramped space. Their father was not home currently, he was out, doing mission work for the vedic deities. Asura had his older brother pinned  in their home bathroom, his cock getting thicker with every thrust. "A-ah! around...turn me around....pull out! put it in my mouth....!!" Indra's demanding tone sent a shiver down Asura's spine, he yanked his cock out and picked his brother up by his hips. He spun Indra around like a doll, placing his brother face first against his cock upside down. Asura shoved his face into Indra's pussy, digging his tongue into the cum drenched hole. Indra in turn swallowing down his cock as if it were a freshly melting ice cream bar. Asura held Indra up in the air against himself, thrusting his tongue into Indra's pussy violently. Indra's body quivered as he writhed against him whining and moaning around his dick. The older brother ground his pussy into Asura's face. Asura leaned back into the wall, stroking his cock with the inside of Indra’s throat while his brother fucked himself on Asura’s tongue as he rode his face.

 

Opening the bathroom door Asura headed outside, on the front lawn they continued to 69, Asura fucking Indra's mouth with hard brutal thrusts, his brother reached up to smack the younger's tanned ass in order to demand he go even faster. Indra loved being dominated by his brother he would just never show it. He also loved calling the shots in their relationship just to make sure  he got dick whenever he needed dick. The only dick he needed was Asura's, but his overly possessive personality would not allow him to not chase after his brother over every little thing. He loved his brother so much it consumed him completely, nothing else mattered to him except his Asura...and what a skilled mouth, and cock, his brother had to love him so deeply and passionately with. The neighbors were not around at the moment, Asura threw a now broken nosed Indra against the fence leading to the neighbors yard. He pulled his hair back and slammed into his pussy from behind. "Asuraaaa! fuck my pussy, fuck it harder baby!!!" Indra cried out, clawing at the wooden fence as it banged into the ground. Asura's thrusts shifted, making Indra's ass bounce against his cock....

 

Preview END.

 

 


	3. Give It To Me Fuckboy Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asura's dick just got harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new video!! AshuInd! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ofzAlgs9t0

> _Where the fuck are you? I’m waiting. You’ve got one minute, I’m burning for you…get in here and fuck me!_

_Cock licks_

_~ Indra_

Asura stared at the text message, blood dripping down his nose. He was spurred on to run faster, pushed forward by his need to fuck Indra into the very foundation of the bathroom itself. He was a pervert, beyond perverted, sex was all he thought about during the school day. Indra bent over his legs, ass in the air, his hand coming down hard to spank his elder brother’s bare bottom. He was even harder if he could admit to such a thing. He loved taking his brother from behind, not nessicarily fucking him in the ass, though he enjoyed that as well, but being able to watch his ass bounce against the younger brother’s dick.

 Indra’s ass was perfect, round and it sagged at the thighs just enough to provide a pleasant rippling effect when struck. The top was smooth and rounded off into a curve that dipped down beautifully. When he had those two globes between both of his hands, he would take time to squeeze and knead his  fingers into them. Though his beloved loved having his ass played with in such a manner, Indra hated anal. He had long ago told Asura it was just something that he didn’t find pleasurable, it hurt most times no matter what Asura did to try to make it better.

 His beautiful elder brother was male in every aspect of his body save the lower half of himself. The bottom part of his body was like that of a woman, and most women found anal extremely painful no matter the preparation. Asura had to beg his brother to let him put it in his ass. Asura rarely did so knowing how his elder hated it, but every blue moon, Indra would turn away from him, flip onto his stomach, lift that perfect bubble butt into the air and present himself to Asura just low enough not to signal he wished to be mated with, but fucked within his anal cavity. Asura thanked him every time, he grunted while typing out a reply,

_I’m on the way, my sexy elder brother, keep that cunt drooling for me baby, I fucking love you._

_Pussy kisses_

_~Asura_

 

The reply from his brother was a photo, opening it the shorter haired male's blood ran straight to his dick. Indra had the camera between his legs, a picture of his dripping wet pussy on the teen's screen. On closer inspection, he could see the older boy holding his lips open, to reveal the tramp stamp on each of his folds. The characters spelled out Asura's name, "oh baby....that must be new...can't wait to shove my cock up that beautiful cunt...", he whispered this to himself. Eyes breaking away,  Asura ran even faster, leaping through crowds and over stairwells. Luckily everyone he passed was so impressed by his physical prowess that none of them alerted the principal. Pushing open the door to the second floor boy's bathroom, he was grabbed by his shirt and yanked into a stall. Indra, dark purple eyeliner and eye shadow decorating his beautiful eyes, his body was adorned in a tight fitting black shirt with their family symbol emblazoned on it, leather pants that hugged that sexy rounded ass. He wore dark purple sneakers and a series of bands wrapped around his milky pale arms that found themselves wrapping around his brother's neck. Pushed back to sit on to the toilet seat, Asura admired his brother's body. "Gods above my Indra....you're so fucking beautiful....so sexy..." Asura breathed as he yanked Indra against his chest. They kissed deeply, Asura pulling Indra closer to himself, grinding up against him as his older twin straddled his lap.

"Priy....I love you so much..my sweetest little brother...", Indra spread kisses allover Asura's face, nuzzling into him sweetly. Only Asura ever saw  this side of his elder brother's personality, as it was reserved for him alone.

Asura was not one to brag or gloat, but it made his possessive nature extremely happy.

 

Part One End...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I take requests! Tumblr though I rarely use it. Rose-queen-kamijo
> 
> I will be moving away from ao3 eventually.

 

 

> The sound of skin slapping into skin resounded around the bathroom stall. Luckly for them no one was around as it was lunch period. Indra held onto his brother's shoulders groaning as he rode him faster. Asura gripped Indra's legs and thrust up into him while the older sat on his lap. Indra's legs were on either of his younger brother, he leaned in to kiss him deeply. Ashura's pace only picked up, kissing him back violently. They'd sat there, making out for a long time, tongues diving into each other's mouths. The younger brother pulled his aching cock out and rubbed it against his elder's clothed pussy, Indra had smiled at him, unzipping his ass hugging pants to slid down on the fat dick that had been freed from it's confines. The air around them was heavy and laced with the passionate sounds of their lovemaking. 
> 
> Indra's hands reached to run along Ashura's sides, kissing him ruthlessly. The younger of the two bucked his hips up into his brother. The two moved in unison, even as other students came into the bathroom. Ashura placed a hand over Indra's mouth to silence him, the students washing their hands and talking among themselves. The elder brother groaned, pushing back into him, pussy tightening in protest of his brother's actions. The students soon left, Indra biting into Ashura's hand with a deadly glare. Muffled cries of pleasure dripped from his lips as his younger brother smirked at him, slamming inside until the older boy bounced on his cock with a resounding wet smack!
> 
>  
> 
> An hour later the bell rang, they exited the bathroom... their father standing in the principals office.
> 
>  
> 
> All color drained from their faces, they stared at each other in horror.
> 
>  
> 
> TBC.


	5. Fuckboy Fucked Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...

Indra stared blankly as he reached to grab Asura's arm and yank him into another hall. They both peeked around the corner at the stern face of their father who was glaring at the principal, Mifune, with barely surpressed rage. "You think if we run fast enough we can make it out before he sees us?" Asura suggested half heartedly.

"You know that's not going to work, call the others and be quick about it! We gotta get the fuck out of here before he sees us!" Indra hissed this as he dragged his brother and lover down the hall. They walked for a while, well aware of the fact the principal would be calling up to their classrooms any minute. 

Asura shrugged and pulled out his cellphone, while they crouched behind some boxes in front of the janitor's closet. He dialed a number and the phone rang, he breathed a sigh of relief, letting out a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. "Who is this?" the gruff voice on the other end barked, it was their younger brother, born of a night Hagoromo spent with a woman he never saw again after the death of his wife.  

 

"Butsuma get up and get dressed and come pick us up! Father is pissed and I REALLY don't want to be here when he comes storming after us!" Asura whispered this in a hushed tone as Indra nudged him in the side and snatched the phone from him, hanging up on their half brother. "Why did you do that?" the younger brother protested.

Indra merely glared at him, "the fuck did you call him for? You already know he's going to go whine to father! I'm calling Kurama!" he angrily punched in a few numbers after punching his brother in the head. When Kurama picked up their conversation was short and clipped with Indra ending it in "if you want to keep your tongue you better learn how to talk to me bitch! Get here." he then hung up and got up quickly, grabbing Asura's hand as they shot down the hallway. 

 

Kurama, long red hair down his back was yet another one their father's flings, but he had other siblings, eight others in fact from his mother's pregnancy. He was outside waiting for them in the back as they piled into his car and the red impala shot off down the street leaving the school behind.


End file.
